Undercurrent of Daily Life
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: 1947 as usual with some Shirley x Trude. I haven't really done M content in years, and I don't really share it much but I hope this one is ok. Lots of fluff and a lemon, wrote it to get it off my mind. A look at a moment in married life for Shirley and Trude, that's all basically.


"Hey, how was work?"

"Ah drills and instructor work? It went great for once after such a dry spell."

"Really? That's a nice surprise, honestly love you were driving me a little crazy with all the complaining about those girls before."

Gertrud tensed and her stomach sank, it was true that she'd droned on and on about it. Slipping off her jacket, she hung it on their coat rack by the door carefully. Inspecting it keenly to insure no creases, she sighed in relief. Turning to her wife, she smiled.

"Schön, did you get to fix that bike you were so stuck on at last?"

Shirley nodded, grinning like a happy schoolboy.

"Yeah! She's in the garage now, a real beauty. I even took it for a spin when I was done. Maybe just a little more tinkering on the speed specs but as for the essentials, it's operational."

Gertrud let loose a short laugh.

"Typical, you're never satisfied when it comes to going fast."

Smirking, Shirley leaned in closer.

"And who used to complain about it to my face? Ms. Stuck Up back in the military."

Gertrud blushed in embarrassment.

"B-Because! It's the truth! And besides, it's still my duty as a Karlslander to do honor to my nation's productions!"

"Till that Jet Striker almost killed you that is."

Shirley's brow narrowed, her lips contorted in a deep scowl. Her tone was grave, edged with fear. Gertrud softened as she noticed the change.

"That was...it was my mistake and the fault of the machine. I tested it again later on and it flew brilliantly."

"Hartmann told me all about that. She wouldn't let you off the hook for a long time. Said the risk of history repeating was too great."

"I know, Frau couldn't shut up on the lectures."

Shirley's expression switched to tender as she kissed Gertrud's forehead.

"The point is not to risk your life so lightly. None of our friends and family want to lose you."

She kissed her lips next.

"And you're damn sure I don't."

"I get it."

Gertrud returned the favor, closing the gap between them and pressing herself closer to Shirley's already revealing jacket.

"Whoa now, someone's taking a small lead here." Shirley whispered huskily.

She slid her hand up her lover's shirt and gently caressed until she reached her chest, teasing her with feathery touches. Gertrud froze in place, burning scarlet and letting out a quick whimper.

"This is usually my thing though. Looks like it still is." Shirley's seductive rumble added.

"S-Schön..."

"Geez, I haven't even used my mouth yet."

She removed her hand, sighing.

"Have we really not had sex in that long?"

Gertrud flushed violently, even the tips of her ears running pink.

"N-No-"

"Then I'll fix that too right now."

"Huh? Wait, I-"

Not listening to another word, Shirley scooped her lover into her arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Kicking open the door, she wore a wide smile from ear to ear as Gertrud nearly jumped out her skin at the force used.

"Don't be stupid and go breaking the door!"

"Sorry hun."

Laying her down, Shirley wasted no time in trailing her neck with kisses, each one pushing back any more complaints till there was only the faint sounds of moans from Gertrud. Unbuttoning her collared shirt, Shirley slipped that pesky thing off and continued kissing newly exposed areas, removing the bra just as easily.

"Trude, do you want me to keep my clothes on or what?"

Snapping back to reality, Trude tried cutting herself off from the pleasure for a moment to slip off what little Shirley was already wearing, jacket and bra all she could reach.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine, I've got the rest."

Unbuckling her belt easily with only a hand, Shirley pulled down her shorts. Gertrud found her cheeks on fire again as she felt nothing else in the way.

"You didn't wear any underwear?"

Shirley chuckled.

"Around you I don't mind going without."

"But, even so..."

"C'mon, it's your turn."

"Fine."

Slipping a hand towards the waistband of her panties, she did away with her own to match.

"There, now keep going and don't hold back."

Shirley kissed her with a smirk on her lips.

"That attitude is part of why I love you."

She called out her rabbit familiar, locking their tongues together while her tail got to the business end of things.

"Schö-ahhh..."

Any last words Trude had she swallowed. Shirley returned to tending her breasts, licking and softly sucking what she could see in the dim light. Thrusting at the same time, she inched a free hand over to Trude's and interlocked them tightly, her other hand pressed firmly against the sheets. She timed her movements with those of her tongue as best she could, already drowning in Trude's moaning and whispering in Karlslanditsch as her body began to twitch and writhe slightly. Wrapping her arms around Shirley's neck as another thrust forward came, Trude tensed.

"Mmhph, Shirley...harder..."

Shirley said nothing in reply, simply picking up speed and vigor. Trude's breath hitched and so did her legs as they jolted upward around her beloved Schön's hips. Digging her nails in just a bit, Trude rasped out another moan as Shirley growled lowly. Trude caught the sound in her ears and almost laughed. A bark of it became a yelp as her lover went faster, clearly going for the home stretch. Trude felt tension spiking up herself, her vision soon bleary until for a second the world flashed white. Shirley's face buried in her shoulder and orange hair tickling her face in strands brought her back down as she sensed them against her skin. Panting, it was clear that her partner was finished too.

"That...was great after forever."

Running her fingers though Shirley's hair, Trude let her husky and gentle voice pull her in an embrace. Supporting herself up with her hands, Shirley lifted her body on all fours and stared at Trude right in her eyes.

"Do you want anything else? I'll get whatever you'd like if you're thirsty and stuff Trude."

Smiling at the gesture, Gertrud placed a hand on Shirley's cheek and stroked it with kind fingers.

"I'm alright. Thank you though. You're always...so thoughtful."

Shirley leaned her face into her hand before kissing the palm. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Always?"

"You know what I mean."

"Heh, of course."

"Shirley?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Shirley blinked back tears and blushed.

"And I love you."

"Don't cry, well you don't have to."

"Then I wont."

Lying next to Gertrud instead of straddling her, Shirley felt her heart race as her wife rested her head on her chest. Hugging Shirley closer, Gertrud kissed her shoulder.

"I'm glad air combat is behind me."

"Why? I thought you were dedicated to everything military and all that."

"Because if I hadn't we wouldn't have this. We'd be separated nearly all year like Lucchini and Maria."

Shirley leaned in and rested her head against her beloved's.

"Well neither of us are going anywhere like that anymore, Trude."

A/N: Chapter 7 of TLWH is underway, I'm not giving up on it


End file.
